Merry Christmas & Happy New Year
by hadleygirl
Summary: After "Untethered" - my take on what happened during the holidays


Life had been particularly rough since his mother's death. He had created doubt and questions between him and Eames. He had alienated his boss. He had even been to the brink, questioning his own sanity. He had been all the way to the bottom and all that was left was up. His mind kept dwelling on Frank's statement, "Get Eames & get a room." Was it that obvious? Frank's remark had been crude yet it only served to emphasize what he knew deep down. He wasn't complete without her.

It was close to Christmas and Bobby thought it a good time to begin making amends for his actions of late. He started with the boss. Bobby was certain his relationship with Danny Ross would never be chummy but he couldn't fault how the man had put his own career on the line, getting him out of Tate. Ross gave every appearance of a man's man but with certain refinements. Someone who liked the better things life had to offer, but didn't always have the means to acquire it. Bobby put together a small basket with two fine bottles of cognac and port, along with a dozen of the best cigars money could buy. It was actually fun, watching the delivery service put the basket in the Captain's office. His face, surprised at the arrival. Ross was on the phone and couldn't hang up fast enough to get over to the gift. The wrapping was simple, but classy and Goren could see that Ross was trying to keep it preserved but still get to the bottom of the giver. He finally managed to undo one corner and wiggle the card out. Bobby had struggled over the card. He didn't want the message to be too sappy but he also wanted it to convey the right amount of sentiment. The card read "Sometimes I forget to say thank you. Merry Christmas - Robert Goren. Thank you." The captain's head snapped up, staring into Goren's smiling eyes. Danny's mouth tried to work but he was too shocked. He walked out of the office, straight to Goren's desk. Bobby stood as the captain approached, another show of respect not lost on Danny Ross. Ross, still speechless, could only shake the big detective's hand. "It's okay, Captain." Ross nodded and returned to his office, still slightly in awe of the events.

Alex was a different story. She had covered Bobby's butt too many times. He didn't know why, but she kept returning to his side. Her quiet strength and calming presence was the only anchor in the rough waters of his life. When he had nothing else left, he had the job and his partner. Bobby did not live an extravagant life style. He always had just enough money to see his needs. His mother's illness had caused a little more belt tightening than usual, but he hadn't completely depleted his savings. When cleaning through his mother's things, Bobby had found an antique locket. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen it but according to the jeweler, it had probably belonged to Bobby's grandmother more likely than his mother. The jeweler had cleaned the locket, replaced the chain and repaired the small latch that would open it to reveal a picture. No one had ever bothered to use the piece for that but Bobby had an idea. He had contacted Alex's sister and got her to send a picture of the nephew Alex had carried as surrogate. The jeweler had been most kind in securing the photograph so it perfectly framed the boy's face, like a little angel. Bobby had then searched several pawn and antique shops for just the right box to wrap it in. A small porcelain music box from roughly the same period as the necklace was acquired and repaired, its small mechanism playing the "Blue Danube Waltz" when the lid was opened. Bobby had replaced the worn velvet lining, giving new life to the small gift. He knew it was all pretty sentimental and sugary but he also knew this gift needed to be something out of the ordinary. He was sure this fit the bill.

Alex had hinted that Bobby was welcome for Christmas with her family, this being the first holiday without his mom, but he wasn't quite ready for that much company. He and Alex were both off Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. A rarity for them but the captain (still glowing from the cognac & port, Bobby was certain) had drawn the schedule and would accept no arguments. Goren knew Eames would be getting ready to leave shortly after lunch so he dropped by her apartment mid morning. He almost chickened out as he rang the bell but then that voice stopped him, "Eames, here"

"Yeah, Eames, it's me, Goren. I know I should've called but I was close by and, well, I've uh…Can I come up?"

"Of course," as she buzzed him in. Alex was waiting as he came up the stairs.

"You weren't just close by. You suck at lying, you know."

"I know. Look I won't take long but I have a Christmas present for you."

"Bobby, I didn't…"

"I know. I don't expect you to have anything for me. Look before you get too bent out of shape, it's really not much. Here." He shoved the small package into her hand.

Alex looked at the delicately wrapped box and grinned. She was actually kind of excited to see what Bobby Goren would pick for a present. Oh, he had given her small things here and there, her birthday, the birth of her nephew, but never anything really personal. She sat down on the couch and unwrapped the box. The porcelain box was exquisite in detail, a meadow scene etched in relief on the top. As she opened the lid, the strains of the "Blue Danube" filled the space. Alex's eyes rested on the locket, nestled in the blue velvet lining of the box. She pulled out the piece and pressed the release for the locket, revealing the angelic boy in the picture.

"Your sister got me the picture," he said lamely. "It's really not much, odds and ends, I guess."

"Be quiet." Alex stopped his babbling. "I don't know what to say. It's the most thoughtful, lovely thing I think I've ever seen." She looked up into his anxious face.

"You like it?"

"Yes, goofball, I like it."

Bobby didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. He thought she would laugh or thoughtfully brush it off, but the look on Eames' face told him it was important.

"Will you put it on me?" Alex asked. She turned and held up her hair as Goren dropped the necklace over her head & secured it in the back. "My sister's going to be so jealous."

Goren smiled. He knew she was probably right & he'd be ducking that particular sister for several months to come.

"But, Bobby, you shouldn't have spent so much. It's beautiful, all of it. I don't know what to say."

"It's not an expensive gift, Alex, but I hope you know it was chosen with only you in mind. I wanted something special to tell you thanks for sticking with me, even though you shouldn't have." He looked at his watch, "I've stayed long enough. Just, well, thank you again. Merry Christmas." Robert headed swiftly to the door.

"Wait," Alex stopped him, "Merry Christmas." Eames stepped up on tiptoe & kissed the big detective gently on the cheek. "Look, why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner and a movie. I hate thinking about you alone on Christmas."

"I don't know…."

"I do. Be here at 5:30 or I'll come after you, gun & cuffs in hand."

Bobby raised his eyebrows in mock shock but smiled, "Well, if you put it that way."

Alex closed the door behind him and leaned back against the frame. She fingered the locket hanging around her neck. She knew it was old from the filigree work and the music box appeared to be just as old. Alex also knew Goren meant what he said, about it be chosen just for her. He would have spent hours trying to make it just right; he was that kind of person. As she chose a different top, to show off the necklace, Alex couldn't keep from smiling. She knew she had opened a door, possibly to Pandora's Box, but she wouldn't close it now. He needed companionship, whether he realized it or not. Yes, the next few months would certainly be interesting.

Robert Goren felt like a teenager on his first date. He didn't know what to wear. He didn't know if he should take something, a bottle of wine, a box of chocolates, flowers. Should he be early? Right on time? Fashionably late? And why, all of a sudden, did it mean so damn much? He'd been out to eat with Alex, hundreds of times. He'd even been over to her place before but this? Well, it just felt different. Or maybe he wanted it to feel different? Whatever the case, he was going to turn himself inside out if he didn't settle down.

Alex Eames was in no better state herself. She'd worried over the menu. She couldn't make up her mind what type of movie would be good to watch? Lights off? Candles? Music? She didn't want him thinking she was working on some type of Mrs. Robinson seduction scene but she wanted it to mean a little more than just friends having a night together. They could do that anytime. Alex wanted this first Christmas since his mom's death to be special.

It was 5:30 pm, exactly, when Bobby buzzed the apartment. He had settled on jeans and a sweater and a bottle of wine. He had also calmed himself down to just enjoy Christmas with the person he considered his best friend.

Alex had finally settled on lasagna with salad and bread. Not a traditional Christmas meal, but, then they weren't really, either one of them, all that traditional to speak of. She had chosen another shirt that showed off the locket. She was right when she said her sister would be jealous. Jenny had been the first one to greet her last night. When Alex opened the catch to show the beautifully framed little boy, her sister couldn't contain herself.

"When he asked me, I thought, how sweet! Now, I'm like, I want it for me."

Alex smiled, "Sorry. Mine now." And snapped the locket closed.

Eames jumped when the buzzer rang. She called down, "It's open." Goren came up the stairs and tried the door to find it unlocked as well.

"Dinner's almost on the table," Alex called as she heard the front door open and close. "Hope you're hungry!"

"Smells really good." Goren replied, noticing the candles lit on the table. He placed the wine bottle in the middle as Alex came through the door. He noted the dark green, v-neck sweater and the locket perfectly placed in the v. "Guess you like the necklace?"

She smiled. "Yes, I like the necklace. And my sister, well, I'd hide next time she's in the office if I were you." Alex put the bubbling dish down and smiled appreciatively at the wine. "I'm so glad you thought to do that. I had tea ready, just in case, but the wine's better."

She brought the corkscrew back with the salad and bread. Robert pulled out the chair and then sat across from Eames. The smell of the lasagna had his mouth watering. He couldn't remember the last time food was hot from the oven rather than semi warm from takeout or completely cold for leftovers. The talk was companionable. Alex told him all about Christmas at her family's. The total chaos of opening all those presents at once. The excitement of the little ones knowing Santa would be there. Her phone had rang at 5:00am with her nephew calling to share everything Santa had brought. Goren could hear the slightly wistful tone of her voice, knowing that deep down, Alex wished the excitement was here and with her own.

With dinner finished, Robert had persuaded Alex to let him do the clean up. He washed dishes as she dried and put them all away. He even cleaned up the kitchen and mopped the floor, as Alex commented that that was a little excessive. Goren just smiled, liking the camaraderie and teasing between them.

They settled down on Alex's overstuffed couch to watch the movies.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy but how do you feel about Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club?"

"Lake…Big lake" Goren replied doing his best Long Duck Dong impression.

"I kind of thought the juvenile humor would appeal to you." Eames smiled back. Settling in against Bobby's side, she reached over and pulled the comforter over the top of the two of them. As the movies played out, they both laughed and repeated lines with the characters. In between the movies, intermission she called it, Alex made ice cream sundaes. Goren laughed as she brought out all of the fixings.

"What, no whipped cream?"

"Oops, it's in the refrigerator." And she rushed back to the kitchen to grab the can.

Goren couldn't remember a better night. Hell, he couldn't ever remember a night when it was just fun and relaxing with no agenda or fight or worry. He looked at the blonde, curled up next to him on the sofa, quietly snoring. Try as she might, Alex just couldn't make it to the end of the second movie. He knew he should slip out but it just felt so right, the two of them, like this. Bobby knew he'd sit here all night, just like this, so the illusion wouldn't end. However, tomorrow meant work and Alex might have second thoughts about seeing him first thing in the morning. He tried to roll her off of his lap, but two green eyes caught and held him. "What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's late and tomorrow's a work day," he replied.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean, so?"

"I mean, so what? You can't go by your apartment on the way in tomorrow?"

"Alex, do you know what you're saying? Did the ice cream go to your head?"

"No, the ice cream didn't go to my head, smart ass. And, yes, I know exactly what I'm saying. Stay the night, Robert Goren."

Goren could only stare. "Did you call me smart ass?"

"That's all you got out of that speech?" Eames smiled.

"Can't believe you called me that," Goren replied and picked her up off the couch in one motion. Before he could think better, he carried Alex to the bedroom and dropped her in the middle of the queen size bed. "You sure about this?"

"No, but it's the best Christmas present I can think to give you. It is still Christmas, you know." Alex responded, still smiling.

Goren sat down on the edge of the bed, and wrapped Eames in a big bear hug. The kiss was everything he expected and nothing she was prepared for. Every defense, every longing, every desire went into that one kiss. Alex could only gasp for breath when they finally separated.

"Still sure," Goren asked as Alex wiggled out of her clothes and under the covers of the bed.

"I wasn't before, but I am now." And she grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head. "Merry Christmas" were her last coherent words.

He had been at her place every night since Christmas. It was now New Year's Eve. Surely, she'd want one night to herself. Even as he thought it, Goren hoped it wouldn't be the case. Major Case was still enjoying the holidays. No big, high profile murders had taken place. The city still seemed to be enjoying the brotherly love of the season. Goren, still feeling euphoric since Christmas, sent an email to his partner.

_Plans for tonight?_ Popped up on Eames' computer screen.

She glared over the top of her computer at an oblivious Goren.

_No_, she replied.

_Do you want to have plans for tonight?_

Again, Eames looked over the computer screen to her partner, head down typing furiously on reports.

_What did you have in mind?_

Now it was Goren's turn to look up. This time, there was no subterfuge. Alex was looking him straight in the eye, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

_Dinner...my place. Wath the ball drop in Times Square._ Goren typed quickly, lest she change her mind.

_Afraid someone will hear you ask me?_ Eames typed back.

_Afraid the Captain will hear me ask you. I like my job & I think you do, too._ Goren knew that even these innocent emails, in the wrong hands, would get them fired or at least separated. And, considering that he really wasn't tops in the Chief of Detectives' hit parade, it would be just the ammunition the man needed.

Eames closed her lap top and stood up, stretching the tired muscles in her back. "I'm done. Heading home before the New Year's Eve crazies come out. Goren, you need a ride?"

Goren looked up at his petite partner, "That would be nice, thanks." He grabbed his jacket and walked Eames to the elevator. Once inside the parking garage, they made it to her SUV and proceeded to Goren's apartment.

"I'm beat." Eames said, as Goren opened the door to his apartment. "Who'd thought doing nothing but paper work all day would be so exhausting."

"Look, why don't you go take a nice, hot bath while I fix supper."

"That'd be great, but I don't have a change of clothes here."

"I've got shorts or sweats you could wear. We're off tomorrow so you can leave whenever you want & be home in time to get clothes for Wednesday."

Alex thought it over. A long, soaking hot bath, and then dinner waiting when she got out. Not a bad way to end the year or start a new one.

"Okay, you talked me into it. The only thing that would make it better would be bubbles and wine." Eames said, half jokingly.

"You know," Goren said thoughtfully, walking into the bedroom, "If you don't mind where they came from, I think my mother had some bubble bath in her stuff." Goren moved aside a lid from a storage box and produced a half bottle of bubbles.

"I don't mind at all. Besides, it helps you clean up one more thing of your mom's. Now, how are you with a glass of wine?"

"Go start the bath, madam. Wine will be served shortly." Goren said, with a slight bow.

Alex dropped into the steaming tub, up to her nose in bubbles, when there was a knock on the door. Goren peeked his head around to make sure she was decent, secretly hoping she wasn't. "Madam's wine." Handing her the glass, "don't go to sleep and drown. I really don't want to explain what happened. From your dad to the captain, none of it could really go well for me."

Alex just smiled and took the glass from Bobby's hand.

Working on a quick and dirty chicken marsala, Bobby's mind wandered to the nymph in his bath tub. Just like Christmas, he could only think how right this all was. Instead of any awkwardness, it just seemed right. An old married couple, each knowing the other's preferences and still wanting to do the little things that make being a couple fun. He knew he should go check on her again, but he wanted Alex to enjoy the privacy. He was just setting the table when the bedroom door opened.

"Perfect timing," he replied.

Alex walked forward, glass in hand to melt into the chair. "I know I should probably help you but I feel as limp as the spaghetti your putting on that plate."

"Good. And I didn't ask you to help me. This is an evening for you."

Bobby set the salad and bread on the table and refilled Alex's glass. She sighed as she put the first forkful of chicken in her mouth, "God…that's wonderful. I forget you can cook like that."

"Make somebody a good wife, won't I?" Goren laughed at the contentment he saw on Alex's face. They ate together, the quiet broken only by the sound of forks on plates. When Alex could eat no more, she leaned back in the chair.

"Bobby, I'm miserable. I shouldn't have eat like that."

Bobby just grinned, "Now, go over there on the couch and curl up like a good girl while I clean up."

"No, that's not fair. You cleaned my entire kitchen after I cooked." Alex stood to take a plate but Bobby stilled her hand.

"I want you to have an evening of just being waited on hand and foot. How about it? Tell me you've never wandered how that would be? Well, here's your chance, Alex Eames. I'll be your devoted servant for the evening. Now go curl up on the couch & let me clean up the kitchen."

Alex smiled dreamily. "That would be kind of nice. OK, only if you're sure?"

"Do I need to carry you to the couch, madam?" Bobby asked warningly.

"No. I'm going."

Bobby smiled as Alex hotfooted it to the couch and began flipping channels on the television. It took Goren all of 30 minutes to clean up his mess and join his lady on the couch. "All your furniture is so big. I feel like Alice in Wonderland."

"Have you looked at me? I'm 6 foot 4. My stuff has to be big. Give me your feet." Bobby had dropped down on the couch. Even with Alex stretched completely out, she still had to slide down to put her feet in his lap. Bobby then began to slowly massage the balls of her feet.

"Robert Goren, if you don't stop, I'm going to…" but a yawn finished the sentence.

"You're going to what?" Goren replied wolfishly. "You can't even sit up. I bet you don't even make the new year."

"With you doing that, no way. Who wants to make the new year?"

They were quiet a little longer. Bobby was still rubbing Alex's feet and she was still enjoying him rubbing said feet. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Why, Bobby?"

He though for a moment, "Because I want to. Because you'll let me. Because it just seems like I'm supposed to. Don't laugh but these are the little things that I want the most. To just sit here on the couch with someone I love. Do something for them because it's a nice thing to do…because it makes them happy. Maybe I am crazy, but it makes me happy to do it."

"Well, if it makes you happy to rub my smelly feet, don't stop!" Alex laughed, then sobered up quickly. "It's certainly the nicest New Year's Eve I've had in a long time." Alex let Bobby rub her feet a little longer and then smiled impishly, "Don't guess you'd want to retire to the bedroom and let you try your luck at a back rub?"

Bobby, knowing he'd been played, only smiled. "Would it make you happy?"

Alex grinned. "Yep. Might make you happy too if you do it right."

"Well, how can I say no to that?"


End file.
